Questionable Fidelity
by Forgotten.Compassions
Summary: Calla Youngblood, as she liked to be called, is different. Different in the sense she hides, lies and pretends to save herself. But are these such bad things to do, especially when you're a Slytherin, and the daughter of a Death Eater? Can you allow such stormy grey eyes affect you as they do? Can you take the life of your best friend to save your father?
1. Chapter 1

Evianna Karensa Calla Youngblood is my name. Rather long, isn't it? My mother wouldn't have agreed. And my father wouldn't have a say in it. Who cares about him anyway, the man's a Death Eater.

I'm called Calla, simply because I refuse to use the name given by my father. It was _his_ mother's name, and thought it one of his brilliant ideas to give his one non-agreeing-to-crazy-ideas daughter the honor of carrying it for the rest of her life. Smart man.

I am -currently- trying to pry off my one muggle best friend off of me. Lily Evans saw me the second I came through that pillar (who thought of doing that, anyway?) and ran to me and knocked me off my feet, literally.

Thank Merlin my father hadn't come to drop me, he would have hexed the living hell out of the girl.

"CALLA!" She screamed and I laughed, hugging her back. "Omigosh! How are you? I'm great! How was your summer? Tell me everything!" She squealed and I grinned. Lily Evans had the rare ability to make me do the one thing many other people couldn't achieve. Laugh.

I linked my arm through hers and levitated my trunk behind us. I replied, my pitch almost matching hers, "AMAZING! We went to the Brazilian rainforests, and a monkey stole my glasses! It like, literally snatched them off my face!" I made a face and she laughed.

"Really? Did you get it back?" She asked and I rolled my eyes, being as expressive as I possibly could.

"No, though I wish I could. My sister was crazy about it, screaming at the park rangers for not taking better care of their animals."

Lily's jaw dropped. "It isn't even that big of a deal!" Alright, let me explain something at this point. If anyone else said that to me, they would be on the next way to the moon because I do not tolerate people saying things about my family, no matter how much I myself dislike them.

But since this is Lily Evans, and she inherited that right to do so a while ago, it's alright for her to say so about my family, because even she knows - she's rather bright that way - how much I dread going home.

To prove my point, my eldest sister, Vivien nudged past me with a dirty smirk in my direction. "Still hanging out with the mudbloods, Calla? I can't wait to see father's expression when he finds out." She said and I scowled.

"I can't wait to see his expression when he finds out you were snogging a Gryfinddor during summer break in Diagon Alley when you said you were going to buy quills." I shot back and I saw her pale, pointed face flush before her 'friends' dragged her away and I let out a sigh.

"You don't have to defend me." Lily said, her emerald eyes flashing in my sister's direction.

I shrugged. "I realized. But it's more fun this way, because then I get to use up all the comebacks I've been saving for her all summer." I grinned at her.

"I knew you didn't do anything productive in your summer break."

"Hey! This is plentiful productive! It requires a great amount of brainpower to give such awesome comebacks to such a stupid question!" I defended and she breathed hard through her nose before I changed the subject while pushing my trunk into the compartment.

"So, any letters from lover boy over there?" I asked, and Lily turned an odd shade of red, most probably from anger. She got mad very quickly when anyone even mentioned him.

"Of course. I don't think he even did anything else the entire summer. I just burned all of them, what a waste of parchment." Lily scoffed and I smiled.

"You could try at least reading one. It would give his soul some peace." I answered and my best friend glowered at me.

"James Potter's soul can die going crazy and I wouldn't care." She hissed, glaring in their -The Marauders- general direction and Potter spotted her, and gave a wide smile. She just glared.

"C'mon, he can't be that bad." I nudged her slightly and she huffed. "Of course he can. And he is. Did you know I saw him in Diagon Alley last week with Black? He was teasing a second year for being too short. I was a short second year!" Lily almost yelled, getting weird looks from a lot of people. That was okay, I got those all the time.

"Lily, you're a short sixth year too. And don't get so worked up, it isn't a big deal." I laughed before 'oofing' when she elbowed me hard in my side.

"Yes it is! We're prefects, and I won't allow bullying anymore from those four idiots." Her eyes glinted in a way that made me feel terrible for James Potter and his little gang, because Lily like this was not fun to be around.

"Remus Lupin isn't a bully. I highly doubt Peter Pettigrew is, either." I said and she smirked at me.

"You're just saying that because you like him." She said and I blinked.

"Who, Peter Pettigrew? Sure."

"No, stupid. Remus Lupin." She said and grinned victoriously when my eyes widened and glanced in their direction.

"Um, denied." I muttered before hopping onto the train with her on my heels, singing painfully loud about my non existent crush on our fellow prefect. Or at least, I _hoped _it was non existent.

"Where's George?" Lily asked, and I frowned. Don't be mistaken, George is a nickname for Georgina Winters, another one of my best friends who's in Ravenclaw, along with Milan Wang Ho, Hufflepuff.

So you can guess what house I'm in, because the four of us are in the four different houses, and well known because of it. At least, they are.

Lily Evans, Gryfinddor's own lioness and know-it-all, smartest girl of our year, she is. Probably in the entire Hogwarts history. Georgina Winters is the Ravenclaw Ice Princess. Like, she's an actual princess in Taiwan. Call her that and she'll hex your reproductive organs right off of your personal space, no lie. She's dated more men than I can count on my fingers, both Muggle and wizard. She's dated Sirius Black and James Potter, a unique feat because they won't date a girl when their friend has already dated her, but ole' Georgie is special. And a true friend.

Milian, well, she's quiet in the extreme, prefers to stay away from boys and smarter than Lily in her own way. She's got a wicked sense of humor when you get past the initial shyness, and can rip you a new one if you touch her stuff without asking, managed to balance ten bowls on her head as a dance she learned when she was small and practices karate.

I was just... me.

"George is here." A girl with long auburn hair and icy grey eyes stepped into the compartment along with a petite girl with black eyes and hair.

"And so is Milan." Milan rolled her eyes before sitting next to me. George sat next to Lily, opposite me and I grinned at her.

"You look like you had a good summer break." I said and she nodded.

"Yep. We went to Paris. Ooh la la, Calla, they have beautiful men there. So... passionate." She said, fanning herself and we laughed.

I raised my hands. "Alright, I do not need details on how passionate the men in Paris are."

"I think Jehan Fremont in seventh year is from Paris. Well, I'll be seeing him soon." George said with a devilish smirk playing about her pink bow lips.

"He's a player himself, George." Milan said, frowning as George shrugged.

"So? Just a month? Come on, you're no fun. Seventh years are... better experienced." She said and Lily sighed in annoyance.

"The only reason we don't say anything is because I hate boys and I think that they deserve the heartbreak you give them." I pointed out and Lily muttered "Amen to that. Well, Calla sort of is an extreme, but I'd say that for most boys in our school."

"Hey!" I gasped as Milan pulled my hat off, and my hair tumbled down my shoulders.

"Why are you still wearing this?" Milan asked, her Chinese accent (if they even had one) coming through forcefully.

"Because!" I said, snatching the cap away from the shorter girl.

George huffed. "Calla, I'm begging you. Take the cap off. It makes you look hideous."

I scowled. "Too bad. I'm not in the mood for having everyone stare at me."

"Calla, no one is going to stare." Lily said gently and I shook my head.

"It's fine, Calla. Just keep it on." Milan said, handing me my black cap which I yanked back onto my head and glanced into a handheld mirror George gave me, carefully tucking stray pieces back in and making sure it covered my eyebrows too.

"Done?" George asked and I nodded, sitting back into my seat and Milan asked "Why not just ask someone at St Mungos to remove it?"

I glared briefly at her and shook my head. "I want them there. So they remind me of what my mother taught me." I replied and we were silent before Milan started again.

"So, can I tell you about my summer?" She asked, an excited look on her face we faced her curiously. Milan rarely wanted to talk about her family.

But the girl chattered on and on until I shared a painful look with George, who looked like her ears were bleeding.

Finally, the Hogwarts castle came into view and I grinned, finally happy to be home. My _real _home.


	2. AN: Hiatuses and Apologies

This is not an update, guys, I'm sorry.

I know that all of you lovely followers, reviewers and readers are waiting and wondering about the update.

First, let me take a moment to apologize. I'm sorry about the fact that I haven't updated in what seems like forever.

Second, let me tell you something.

A friend of mine, she said she had to quit FanFiction. She said that it was getting too addicting for her, and that she had to focus on other things. She said she wanted to quit writing and reading on this website. (Of course, it didn't turn out so well. Lasted about two weeks, and she came crawling back). I didn't understand, of course. I mean, who'd want to give up FanFiction, right? She gave away her accounts - she had two - to someone else, someone she thought would be able to continue writing her stories, and publish her unpublished, and lovely, ideas.

That friend, ladies and gentlemen, was the former .

Shock value, huh?

So, yes, she gave her accounts to me.

Hello, readers, my name's SophieNewman. Yes, I do have another account, by this name (SophieNewman).

So, coming to the reason I'm posting this.

I just stared my ninth grade (yes, I know, I'm young; we got that), and I find it to be under quite a bit of pressure. Yes, I know, I know: _Ninth grade? Pressure? B*tch, come up a few grades and you'll know what real pressure is._ We've established that fact, now, moving on.

I won't be able to update on any of my stories, and you'll find that I've posted the same author's note in every one.

**All the stories are now on hiatus, until further notice.**

I'm sorry, I really am, that I won't be able to update and work on such wonderful stories. I hope understand, and even if you don't, I hope you'll wait. :)

Thanks everyone, for the support you provided the former with her stories.

When I get over the hell that is ninth grade, or get some time in between, then I'll see if I can write any of the stories, at least one chapter or so.

Again, thank you. And I hope I can try and make your wait worthwhile. :)

~ SophieNewman/ / .


End file.
